In Love with the Enemy
by Links-Little-Sister
Summary: Lino x Vaati made by my friend. So cute!


It was nightfall and Lino was in the comfort of her warm bed. She had already said good night to her brother Link as usual and headed off, eager to find out what dreams may be ahead of her. As she dozed off two shadows stood at her window. Quietly, a man opens the window and sneaks into the room, grabbing the dreaming girl and carried her out along with his accomplice. The next morning she woke up in some sort of castle in a small bed. No one was around at that time but she could hear someone steadily getting closer. Her first instinct was to run and escape but her body felt somehow numb and completely paralyzed. Lino decided to fake being still at rest as a last resort before her kidnappers walked in. Lino could make out two voices and one seemed familiar, but a bit deeper.

"Oh wow, great going."

"Shut it Shadow. We have to watch over her so Link doesn't meddle."

"Yeah, but what if he finds out she's here? Which he will."

"I've already taken care of that Shadow, have more faith in your master."

"Okay, well, we better get going then."

"I agree."

One person had left the room but the other stayed behind. This man was the one who didn't sound familiar at all, and he was now crouched next to Lino, whispering in her ear.

"I'll come back for you."

He kissed her cheek and called for his guards to block the entrance and exits so she couldn't escape when she woke up. Finally as the door closed behind him Lino slowly lifted her hand over where the mysterious person had just kissed her.

"_Who was that? And why would they kidnap me.. and kiss me?" _

She thought. Sooner or later she decided just to rest and think it over.

After a weeks time she was still held in the castle of darkness with no sign of her captors. Guards occasionally brought the girl necessities such as food and water but she never heard the same two voices. None the less that wasn't what bothered her, what was worrying her most was how was her brother reacting? He must be distraught. Sadly, there's no way Lino could possibly escape, so she just had to deal with it.

It was now nighttime and she still couldn't stop thinking about Link. More then anything she played the words over in her mind:

"I will always protect you sister from whatever evil that may approach."

So much for that. He told her this ever since they were young, and it turns out it was just a lie. She became a bit teary eyed but someone opened the door before she could manage to cry. Lino found out her kidnapper was the worst possible person it could have been – Vaati.

"I see you're finally up Miss Lino."

"Wind Mage! Why in Din's name did you kidnap me?!"

"Seems that you finally noticed. I've also noticed Link said he would protect. How did that work out?"

"H-H-How did you know that!?"

"I just know girl."

"But why me? Why not just capture my brother or Zelda or something?"

"Oh um... that was only because..."

"Hmm? Well Sorcerer, spit it out."

"Well... I-I wanted to meet you, in a sense."

Lino's expression was both shocked and confused at this statement. Not only did he stutter but she expected something more along the lines of being a hostage, or bait to lure in Link.

"O-Oh well... why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because... I don't want people to see, well.. the other side of me."

"You could of just told me in privacy..."

"Yes but, you wouldn't understand. And I can't exactly get privacy in Hyrule."

"Just tell me how you feel right now then, Vaati."

"Oh.. okay. You're the kindest person I've ever met.. and you're not afraid of me."

Vaati, one of the most terrifying people Hyrule has ever known ( at this time period at least ) Just said something like that to his enemies own sister. In her shock Lino couldn't reply, but she didn't have to given her face was bright with blush. Reluctantly she ended up making eye-contact with the Wind Mage. It was a bit awkward to her but before long her cupped Lino's chin and pressed his lips roughly against hers. The kiss lasted a multiple of minutes before one of his many Shadow Link's had interrupted.

"Sir! We need you!"

Vaati slowly parted from Lino and walked to his minion. As he walked out the door it looked as if he was almost smiling.


End file.
